Moving Past Troubles
by MusicLovingEmo
Summary: It has been one month since the Phantom Lord incident and Juvia and Gajeel has joined Fairy Tail. Ever wondered what Lucy felt like being around Gajeel after everything that happened? Well read and see how Lucy felt and what she did to help both her and Gajeel move past the incident.


**Hey guys! So this has been in my files for a while and I decided to finish it. I never that there has never really been any closure with Lucy and Gajeel after the whole Phantom Lord incident.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

It has been a month now since Phantom Lord disbanded. One month since the guild has been rebuilt. One month since Master took in Juvia and Gajeel per Juvia's request.

Not everyone was happy at first of course, especially Natsu with Gajeel. He almost went into dragon force once after Gajeel sang he shoo-be-do-bah. The only thing that kept him from doing so was that I grabbed his hand, stopping him.

I didn't stop Natsu just so he wouldn't start a brawl with Gajeel, but because I didn't want him to get hurt. I know it's stupid, but when Natsu tries to fight with him, I keep picturing Natsu during his fight with Gajeel back in Phantom's tower. I would never admit it, and I think Natsu has an idea, but I am still scared of Gajeel.

I know that Gajeel has changed drastically, but when he stares at me with those eyes… It has been a month since the incident and the bruises from Gajeel are gone, but I can still feel a twinge of pain if I turn too quickly. I even get nightmares and flashbacks, but those were becoming rare. I am trying to get past this especially since Levy has already forgiven him. If Levy can forgive him then I know I can as well.

When I speak to Levy and Gajeel gets closer I can usually tell in three ways. One, Levy's face turns a faint pink and squeaks. Two, I feel a chill up my spine. Three, if Natsu is with me, I sense him straighten up. I have forced myself to stay and act calm around Levy trying to ignore my flight instincts.

I have gotten better at staying around. I think it's because Natsu is with me though. After the Phantom incident, Natsu and I actually grew closer. I thought it was because he felt guilty for not "protecting" me. Turns out I was sort of right. He said he didn't want to see me hurt anymore. When I thought about it, I think I started developing feelings for Natsu when he caught me when I jumped from the tower.

As we grew closer, I noticed a few differences. One was that I didn't mind so much him and Happy staying over. Another was that the habits I found annoying such as his need to wreak havoc everywhere he goes became endearing.

Everything was calm up to today. Natsu and Happy went on a two-day fishing trip for some 'manly bonding'. I think they just wanted to goof off by their lake. Instead of moping around without the guys, I decided to head out to the guild earlier today. I was going to initially help Mira since she was working by herself, but Levy asked me to help her with a translation request.

As I reached the guild, I saw that Levy wasn't there yet so I went over to great Mira. "Hey Mira, can I get a strawberry smoothie please?" I asked her. She smiled and pulled one out from the fridge. "Natsu stopped by and said you would probably want one" she said giggling.

I couldn't help but blush. "Oh, well I will have to thank him when he comes back." Before I could say more, Levy came up and hugged me. "Lu-Chan! I'm so excited about the request. It's so many jewels!" she said.

I quickly downed my shake and got off the stool, "I am too. Let's go ahead and head over to the library now." I said grabbing my bag.

It took about 15 minutes to make it there, but we chatted the whole way passing time. The library was usually closed today but since the owner wanted the translation, he left it opened for us to use. We headed towards the restricted area which had a large variety of ancient texts.

After an hour, Levy and I had pulled about 50 books and constantly going through them. Thank Mavis we had our Gale-Force glasses or it would take forever to decode the pages. Luckily it wasn't much longer until we broke the translation. As much as I love Natsu, I'm glad he wasn't here since the pages were spells that if read aloud would be activated.

Levy picked up the paper, "Alright Lu! We solved it. It took sooner than I thought too. I'm going to run this over to the owner and get our jewels. Do you mind getting a head start on placing the books back" she asked.

I smiled and grabbed a few, "No problem Levy, just hurry back" I said as she left and I was began putting the books back up. When I was halfway done, I felt a chill going down my back. I reached for my keys, ready for what might happen. I hid behind a bookcase as I heard heavy footsteps coming.

"Shrimp? You still down here?" Gajeel asked. I began shaking, no, not now. I know it's ridiculous because he's not the same malicious guy as before. This is a new Gajeel, the guy who Levy likes and has forgiven. I have to get offer this fear, for Levy.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out to talk to Gajeel. "You've just missed her. She went to get our reward money." I said trying to sound indifferent.

Gajeel's eyes cut to me, "Bunny girl." He seemed stunned that I was talking to him.  
I walk to the table where he was at, ignoring my instincts to run. "Gajeel, do you mind if we talk about…you know."

He pulled his own seat and sat down sighing, "I couldn't agree more Bunny girl. If you ever repeat what I'm about to say-"

I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help the words that fell out of my mouth. "Or what? You'll hurt me? Been there, done that, and still have the bruises to prove it." I slapped my hand over my mouth. I saw his face darken with guilt, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Look Gajeel, I know you have changed and aren't the same guy from Phantom. I just have this irrational fear."

Gajeel ran his hand though his hair, "you don't know how much I regret that day Bunny girl. Not only to you, but to everyone in the guild. I can't believe Shrimp forgave me so easily after what I did to her. I don't deserve any of this kindness that the master had shown me. But I won't leave Fairy Tail. I can't."

Again, I stopped him. "Gajeel, I do not expect you to leave. This guild truly is heaven sent for all of us. I just...never had the chance of closure with you. I was always afraid you would revert back to your old ways. But seeing the guild slowly coming around, and with Levy… I don't think you will. So Gajeel, I want to apologize for being irrational. I want move past this and become friends if possible."

He looked away, "I don't think you owe me anything, but I agree about the closure. I don't...I can't be that monster again."

I could see he meant what he was saying. "How about this, since you and Levy are 'dating'" -he grunted but didn't say anything- "we can go out this weekend. A double date?" I asked.

Gajeel turned his head to me, "and who is your date? Salamander?" he questioned. It was my turn to be a little bit shy.

"Yeah, he is" he was shocked to say the least. I giggled, "You didn't know? I could have sworn we told people." I said innocently.

-Thud-

Gajeel and I both turned to see what happened and saw that Levy had dropped two bags of jewels. She herself looked quite shocked as well.

Regaining her composure, "You and Natsu are dating!" I nodded. "Yes! That means I won the bet! All those jewels! I knew NaLu would happen!" she squealed.

Gajeel and I looked at each other and I shrugged, "she's your girlfriend so take care of her. Bye guys! And Gajeel, thanks for the talk" I said walking around Levy and grabbing both bags of jewels.

She won't need the whole reward if she did bet on my and Natsu's relationship I wonder what she would say or do if I told her we had been dating for a few months. As I walked out of the library and headed for home, I couldn't help but smile to myself. Everything was going to be okay after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! Also, if anyone reads my Twilight Fanfiction, "Second Chance" I am working on the chapter. I want it to a satisfying one so fingers crossed**


End file.
